What is the smallest positive multiple of $23$ that is $4$ more than a multiple of $89$?
Explanation: Let $23a$ be the multiple we seek. Thus $$23a\equiv 4\pmod{89}.$$ Multiplying both sides of this equation by $4$, then reducing modulo $89$, gives: \begin{align*}
92a &\equiv 16 \pmod{89} \\
3a &\equiv 16 \pmod{89}
\end{align*} Multiplying both sides by $30$, then reducing again, gives: \begin{align*}
90a &\equiv 480 \pmod{89} \\
a &\equiv 480-445 = 35 \pmod{89}
\end{align*} All of these steps are reversible, so $35$ is the unique solution $\pmod{89}$ to the original congruence. The smallest positive solution is $a=35$, giving $23a=\boxed{805}$. (Indeed, we can check that $805 = 9\cdot 89 + 4$.)